I Can Here Voicesand No One Knows About It
by Salamence Rider
Summary: One day, a young girl wakes up and can hear the thoughts of Pokemon. What can she do? Who can she tell?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** Here's the prologue and the first chapter! Hope you like it. I don't own pokemon and this is (I think) a totally origonal and i can't spell, sorry. all hail spell check! Enjoy it!

* * *

"Stop!" the girl cried. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" she fell to her knees as a wind tugged at and water soaked the loose strands of her silver hair that fell from her long French braid. She finally collapsed on her side, whispering, "When will the voices stop?"

At the same time, an Arcanine came speeding past, turned sharply, and came to a complete stop in front of the girl. The dog whined quietly before laying on all fours next to the girl. It nudged her shoulder before clamping gently on her vest collar and dragging her toward a tall tree. Arcanine let out a lonely howl, which no one would hear.

* * *

"Some things coming! Elaina, come quick, it's a Pokemon!" Adam, her son, called.

"What is it?" Elaina, a small, gray-haired woman in gardener's clothes appeared from behind a small house.

"An Arcanine approaches!"

"Son, I'm right here, you don't need to yell." Elaina sighed approaching her son. "Go back inside; let me handle this."

"Alright." Adam warily went back inside as Arcanine approached.

"I want to help. Who is that?" Arcanine growled as Elaina tried to touch the girl on his back. "I won't hurt her." No response. "You'll have to trust me, she needs help." Arcanine growled in defeat and knelt for Elaina to grab her. "Adam, come back out. This is my son, Adam, he'll carry your friend."

Adam approached the Pokemon warily, as he had seen Arcanine attack before and did not want to be on the receiving end. "Inside mom?" He asked lifting the girl from the dog's back. She was wearing a dark, black cloak, a black vest, white tank-top the same shade as her china-white skin, black shorts with silver suspenders and black sneakers. She had a small nose and mouth, and a knee-length French braid. A gray waist-bag was slung across her thin frame.

"Yes, hurry. She's soaking wet." Elaina led the way inside. "Arcanine, you'll have to stay out here." The Pokemon growled and laid in the lawn in front of the house, crossed it's paws, and fell instantly asleep. "Now then," Elaina started, "put her on the couch and take off the bag. Look for any sign of I.D."

"Alright." Adam did as he was told and removed the waist bag. "So what should I be looking for?"

"Anything. I.D., poké Dex, whatever you think could tell us who she is."

"Fine." He began rummaging through the pockets and found a blue poké Dex. "Found something." He opened the poké Dex and it responded.

"Hello, I'm Rosanna and I belong to Dixie, who is from Blackthorn Cit. She is a licensed Pokemon trainer." The poké Dex replied.

"Her name is-" Adam started.

"Dixie, I heard." Elaina replied. "Now be quiet, I think she's coming to."

Dixie opened her eyes slowly, looking around and taking everything in. "Where am I?" she asked slowly.

"My house in Canalave City. You were brought here by an Arcanine, is it yours?"

"No." Dixie shook her head slowly. "I don't have an Arcanine, I don't really like large Pokemon."

"It's outside and seems really worried about you. What Pokemon do you have?"

"I have four: Vulpix, Eevee, Sneasel, and Gible."

"Why don't you like large Pokemon?" Adam asked coming over with her things. "These are yours, by the way."

"Thank you. I'd like to see Arcanine."

"He's outside, around the corner. I'm going to start dinner. Adam, come help me."

"'Kay mom." Adam followed his mother out.

Dixie walked slowly outside toward the large dog Pokemon. She had an accident when she was little and now was terrified of all large Pokemon. "It's okay." She kept saying to herself, more for her benefit then his.

Arcanine raised his head at her approach and shook his head to wake up. He growled lightly at her approach. Dixie flinched back suddenly, and Arcanine realized that she was terrified of him. "I won't hurt her." He thought to himself. "Why can't she understand me?" He growled again, this time as soft as he could.

"You don't want to hurt me?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"It's like she heard my thoughts."

"I can. I can hear your thoughts. I know you don't want to hurt me." Dixie replied.

"Good. Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you so much for saving me. What made you stop?"

"You were screaming. You sounded like you were in pain."

"I was. All of the sudden I heard tons of thoughts, like an endless buzzing."

"Could you always hear Pokemon's thoughts?"

"No, not until recently."

"You can come closer you know."

Dixie took several steps forward, but was still a good foot away. "I'm scared."

"Why?" Arcanine asked reaching out with his neck. "You need not fear me."

"I had an accident when I was little. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Will you tell anyone?"

"And be labeled a freak? No way."

"Come closer. I promise not to hurt you. You may always trust me."

Dixie took two more steps and came face to face with Arcanine. "I trust you." She out stretched a shaky hand and petted Arcanine's face gently, listening to him hum happily deep in his throat. "Do you like that?"

"Very much." he replied.

* * *

**A.N.:** So what do ya think? Comment me please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **Enter Chapter 3! Time to learn about Dixie's other Pokemon.

* * *

"Elaina, I need to be going." Dixie said to her entering the house.

"You just got here. You can stay the night, if you wish." Elaina replied setting down three plates of food. "Or at least for dinner."

"I'd rather not. I need to leave and get to the Pokemon center."

Elaina sighed. "If you must. Stay safe."

Dixie smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you for everything. Bye Adam, Elaina."

"Take care!" Adam shouted from the kitchen.

"See ya!" Dixie left the house and met up with Arcanine. "This is weird."

"Why?" Arcanine asked through thought.

"Because I've never traveled with large Pokemon, and I haven't officially captured you, meaning you can leave. Which you can, if you wish."

"No, I wish to stay."

"Why?"

"I feel attached to you, I'm not really sure why, though."

"I feel the same way. This is really weird; I've never felt this close to a Pokemon before."

"Same here, though I've never met many humans before. I prefer to be alone."

Dixie laughed lightly. "Me too; I've never been much of a people person. It worries my family."

"What would you rather do?"

"I enjoyed sitting outside with my Pokemon. My first was Eevee. Speaking of which," Dixie grabbed a pokeball from her bag, "Eevee, come on out!"

A mid-calf tall, brown, dog-like Pokemon appeared. "Eevee." It cooed.

"Eevee, this is Arcanine, he saved me."

"Wow, he's so big, I can't believe Dixie isn't freaking out." Eevee thought, and Dixie heard.

"Pretty unbelievable, huh? I didn't believe it at first either."

"I think she might be sick or something."

"I'm not sick, Eevee."

"Can she hear me?"

"Yes, Eevee, I can hear you."

"So the gypsy was right…"

"What gypsy?"

"When you were a baby, a gypsy was passing through Blackthorn and walked by your father holding you." Eevee told her through thought. "She stopped and told him, 'Your daughter will be blessed with a great gift, a gift no one will understand, and she will be able to calm even the most menacing beast.' Your father didn't believe her, naturally, but soon after, he died, leaving you with Clair and Lance. **(A.N.: In Crystal, you discover that Lance and Clair are related, just so you don't think I'm crazy.)** They had to promise him that they wouldn't tell you, but when Lance gave you me, they told me everything."

"Wow, that's…unbelievable. Why didn't my father want me to know?"

"I don't know the answer to that. Only that it was his wish."

"Dixie, we're almost at the Pokemon Center." Arcanine told her.

"Alright, Eevee return." Dixie walked inside, Arcanine at her heels. "Hey Nurse Joy."

"Hello there. Welcome to the Canalave City Pokemon Center. How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked from behind the counter.

"Can I get a room for the night?"

"Sure thing. But I'm not sure if our rooms are big enough for your Arcanine."

"He's not mine. He's been following me since I reached the outskirts of town."

"Really now, that's odd. Arcanine are usually solitary and stay away form town."

"I know."

"We'll I think we have a large enough room. Follow me." Nurse Joy began to walk down a hallway. "This room should be large enough." She opened a door.

"Thank you. Can you take care of my other Pokemon as well?" Dixie was holding four pokeballs.

"Sure thing." Nurse Joy took the Pokemon. "I'll leave them here when I'm done."

"Thank you." She left and Dixie laid belly-up on the bed. The room only had one, plus a window, couch and footlocker. There was a big open space in which Arcanine curled up. "Will you wake me when night falls? I want to look around the city."

"Of course." Arcanine replied.

Dixie closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep. Her breathing slowed, as did Arcanine's and both of them slept peacefully.


End file.
